


Glamour and Glitz

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss gets angry with having to be the Capitol's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamour and Glitz

"I won't be some little glamour puss for you..."

Katniss is all but yelling, she is pushing Effie back and back and back and Effie yelps as her back hits the wall. Effie is built to model glamourous clothes and Katniss hates it.   
She hates glamour, it's all a huge facade and she can't stand that she's fallen for someone who insists on turning her into some sort of trophy. Her hands are rough as she pulls Effie's clothing from her body, enjoying Effie's half-sob. She has always been rough with her lovers, she's always been able to and she stills only when Effie breaks completely. Effie is wildly sobbing, crying with a noise that isn't elegant, that doesn't befit her usual manner. She is terrified. Katniss softens, pulls Effie to her and kisses her softly, her touch light against Effie's cheek. 

"Don't... don't cry... not now."

Her voice is tender as she speaks, stroking Effie's make-up from her cheek, uncovering pale skin the colour of milk. Effie has always been pale and yet as she wipes away all the glamour and gloss she falls for her all the more. This wild, broken woman... this is who she loves. 

"I'm sorry."

She has at least learnt to apologise and she kisses Effie again sweetly. 

"Please. Relax. I won't hurt you... not my glamour girl."


End file.
